


Conversations in Parking Lots

by MarcusRowland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Columbo, Highlander: The Series, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman (Comics), West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-06
Updated: 2005-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People talk in parking lots. I'm not sure where this idea came from, but I seem to have written several of these drabbles and they've been reasonably well received. Buffyverse, mostly crossovers, apart from the ones that aren't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversation in a White House Parking Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby Zeigler gets a call from his cousin.
> 
> All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.

"Ziegler," says Toby to the cellphone, "this isn't a good... Cousin Willow? That you?"

He listens, nods, says "okay... Vampire you from an alternate world. Coming here. Yes, I am calm" he shouts "considering she was just here. I thought you were dead."

He listens, says "It's okay, another staffer took care of it. Chopped her head off, she turned to dust. Reminds me," he covers the phone and says "why were you carrying a sword under your coat?"

CJ shrugs, says "on my way to fencing class," sheaths it. Under her breath she mutters "There can be only one."


	2. Conversation in a Sunnydale Parking Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A minor hiccup at the end of Season 7.
> 
> All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.

"Come on," shouts Giles, "everyone, in the bus, the building's collapsing."

"Where's the keys?" asks Xander.

"You had them."

"No I didn't."

"Andrew, have you got them?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on, try to think. Faith?"

"Not me."

"Willow?"

"Spike had them."

"Bloody hell. Where's Spike?"

"In the cave, playing undead sunray lamp."

"Andrew, can you hot-wire it?"

"Sorry, Warren was the guy for that sort of thing."

"Faith, grab Dawn please. Thank you," says Giles, drawing a knife. "Now Dawn, we really do need a Key here. I'm sorry, I'll try not to hurt you too much..."


	3. Conversation in a Los Angeles Parking Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course there will be a few questions about Sunnydale...
> 
> 100-word BtVS Crossover Drabble. All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.

"Let's see if I've got this straight. Your martial arts team was practicing in the gymn when the building started to shake. Slabs of concrete fell, injuring most of you. So you grabbed your weapons and ran out, and boarded this school bus which happened to contain your luggage and drove straight out of town just in time to escape its collapse."

 

"That's right," said Buffy, "just lucky I guess."

 

"Extraordinarily lucky. Well, I guess that's all I have to ask."

 

He pulled on his raincoat and turned to go, then returned.

 

"Oh," said Lieutenant Colombo, "just one more thing..."


	4. Conversation in a Cleveland Parking Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real origin of a hero...
> 
> 100-word BtVS crossover Drabble. All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.

Jerry and Joe are parking when the gorgeous blonde with the stake falls from the sky. She looks up at a glowing disc of mist, twenty feet above, and swears.

"Are you okay?" asks Jerry.

"Bruised. What year is it?"

"1938, of course"

"Fell through from 2003. Gotta get back. Park underneath."

"What good is that?"

"Just do it... Thanks!"

She jumps onto the car, bounces high and through the disc, which vanishes. There's a huge dent in the roof.

"Muscles like steel springs, Joe."

"Hmm... Girl of Steel, Jerry?"

"Make that Man of Steel and we've got our character..."


	5. Conversation in a Metropolis Parking Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100-word BtVS / Lois and Clark Drabble. All characters belong to their respective creators and are used without any intention of damaging copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis.

"You know Superman, right?"

"A little," Lois said cautiously.

"He single?" 

"why are you asking?"

"My ex wanted a mommy, not a girlfriend," said the brunette, "and most men aren't strong enough for me. Superman might be."

"Strong?"

The stranger lifted the front of Lois's jeep, one-handed.

"You're Kryptonian?"

"Naaah, mystic destiny."

"Any other powers?"

"Speed, healing, reflexes."

"Okay. Well," said Lois, mind racing "don't waste your time..."

* * * * *

"Tough day?" asked Clark. 

"Routine. By the way, if you hear rumours Superman's gay, ignore them."

"That I'm... gay?"

"Ignore them."

"If you're sure... all right."

"Five by five," murmured Lois.

**End  
**


End file.
